Jailbird and Jailbunny
Plot A visit to the Grand Canyon with Porky Pig turns sour when Daffy litters and refuses to take responsibility for his actions and pay 50$. High drama in the courtroom ensues, and when both Bugs and Daffy are found in contempt of court they land in a maximum-security Alcatraz-style prison. Bugs quickly falls in love with his new digs, where other people cook for him and he can insult fellow inmates without fear of retribution. But Daffy’s too pretty for jail and following a day on the chain gang, he leads an escape attempt. Shackled together, Bugs and Daffy are on the lam, not knowing where they’ll end up or when – if ever – they’ll get home. Bugs and Daffy do not want to go to prison or jail because they did not do anything. Cast *Crusher, Sylvester, Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, Spike the Bulldog, Shropshire Slasher, and Clarence the Cat all appeared in the Merrie Melody, but had no lines. Quotes *'Bugs': (reads from the joke book) Why is the Grand Canyon called the Grand Canyon? 'Cause he thought Gargantuan Canyon made him sound fat. (Porky stands around without saying a word, unmoved by Bugs' riddle while covering his shame) Bugs: Well, if you don't like that one, I got 1,000 more. (Bugs walks away) *''(at the trial, Porky is at the witness stand)'' *'Daffy': Would you please state your name for the court? Porky: P-P-P-P-Porky Pig. Daffy: What's the matter? Are you nervous? Porky: I'm n-n-n-not nervous. Daffy: You sure sound nervous. Porky: B-but this is what I always spe-spe-spe-spe--- Daffy: Maybe you're nervous because you're lying! Porky: B-b-b-but I'm not--- Daffy: Maybe you're lying because you don't want us to know your true identity. Porky: M-m-my t-t-t-t-t-t... Daffy: And the reason you don't want us to know your true identity is because (points his finger at Porky) YOU, SIR, ARE THE LITTERER! (there was a silence. Since they are no people in the court, Daffy makes a big gasp) Daffy: (to the judge) And a collective gasp fills the courtroom. *'Porky': Are w-w-we d-d-done here? Judge: Are you not wearing pants? (Porky looks at himself for not wear pants and hides in shame) *'Daffy': (rambling nervously to Crusher while he glares at Daffy) You'll have to pardon my friend. The heat's getting to him. He's not used to this. He's not a hardened criminal like you. I mean, I shouldn't assume that you're a hardened criminal. But in my defense, you do have a Neanderthal-shaped head, which I normally equate with stupidity-- uh, not that you're stupid. I just mean that you look stupid. I don't mean that as an insult. I mean, some people think stupid to mean cool, like "That's a stupid car," "You've got a stupid apartment." I should stop talking. I'm just very nervous right now. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. You know what the word "ramble" means? You're probably too stupid to know-- and here, I mean stupid-stupid, not stupid-cool! *''(Bugs and Daffy are sleeping next to a shed. It starts to rain and it washes their color disguises)'' Bugs: (sarcastically) Any other bold predictions? Daffy: One day, this country will send a man to the moon! Bugs: (annoyed')'' That's already happened. '''Daffy: (in great surprise) Am I... a wizard? Bugs: If you were a wizard, you'd do something about this chain. Daffy: (gets up and waves his hands over the chain) Chain break! (Bugs chuckles) Chain break! Bugs: (laughs even more) You may not be a wizard, but you sure are entertaining. Daffy: Silence! You're throwing off my wizard concentration. Chain... (lightning strikes the chain, breaking it, releasing it from their legs) Daffy: (amazed) I am a wizard. Bugs: That was lightning. Daffy: (pushes Bugs away) Ha, classic non-wizard thing to say. Now the only question that remains is: Will I be a good wizard or a bad wizard. Bad wizard! Beware mortals! For Daffy Duck the Wizard shall RULE 'THE WORLD!' *'Police Officer': (a flashlight has its spotlight on Bugs and Daffy) Did you say Daffy Duck? Daffy: Daffy Duck the Wizard. Who wants to know? (a handcuff is clicked to his wrist) Police Officer: The police! You're going back to jail. (Daffy gets dragged and Bugs is on the police officer's arms, happy). '' '''Bugs': I thought you'd never find us! (they get in the police car) Daffy: (waves his hands at the police officer) Lightning strike! Lightning strike! (the police officer taps the car and the car drives away) *'Bugs': (sobbing) Porky: Aw, you can stop crying, you're free! Bugs: That's exactly why I'm crying! *'Porky': (to Bugs, after seeing the police) Would you open that glove compartment and hand me those pants? Trivia *Bugs and Daffy getting chained together and trying to escape is possibly a reference to the game, "Whiplash," in which Spanx and Redmond get chained together and try to escape an animal cruelty prison. *The date this episode took place was on June 1st. *Daffy's falsehood of being a wizard started when he started thinking himself as a wizard and commands their chain to break that coincidentally broke by lightning. Thus starting his alter-ego as a wizard. *This was the second episode to not include any Road Runner and Coyote CGI-shorts. Goofs *People keep on telling Porky that he will go to jail if he does not put some pants on. However, some characters don't were pants or any clothes at all, but they are not arrested. *Durring the Merrie Melodie, Blow My Stack, Wile E. Coyote's nose is tan, when it's normally black. Gallery Image:Episode31.png|Daffy, at the gift shop notices there are no Daffy nameplates, but there are Darvin nameplates. Image:Episode32.png|Daffy then says "what kind of a name is Darvin?" next to a kid named Darvin. Image:Episode33.png|Daffy sarcastically says Darvin is a good name. Image:Episode34.png|Daffy then leaves a sad Darvin and his mother. Image:Episode35.png|Bugs and Daffy ready to buy a soda and a Grand Canyon joke book. Image:Episode36.png|Daffy has no money, leaving Bugs paying for both the soda and the joke book. Image:Episode37.png|Porky, not noticing Bugs and Daffy left him talks about the Grand Canyon. Image:Episode38.png|Bugs and Daffy return, as Porky continues to talk about the Grand Canyon, not noticing they left. Image:If You Don't Put Some Pants On....png|The park ranger tells Porky that if he doesn't put some pants on, he'll be going to jail. Image:Daffy Watches Porky Hide his Shame.png|Porky tries to hide his shame afterward. Image:Porky Stares Quietly at Bugs.png|Bugs tells Porky a joke from his book. Image:CARE1005201100009841_004_1280x720.jpg|The judge. Image:CARE1005201100009841_005_1280x720.jpg|Daffy speaking to the judge. Image:CARE1005201100009841_006_1280x720.jpg|A jury member reading the newspaper, instead of paying attention. Image:Looney103-5-300x168.jpg|Daffy thinks Porky is lying in the courtroom. Image:Porky Covers his Shame in Front of the Judge.png|Porky tries to hide his shame again, in front of the judge in the court. Image:Where's the Gift Shop.png|Porky asks the officer where's the gift shop. Image:CARE1005201100009841_007_1280x720.jpg|Porky gets some pants from the gift shop. Image:Spitting Soda.png|Daffy spits soda on Bugs in the courtroom. Image:Looney103-3-300x168.jpg|Daffy's first mugshot. Image:Looney103-2-300x168.jpg|Daffy's second mugshot. Image:Bugs' Mug Shot 1.png|Bugs poses for his first mugshot. Image:Bugs' Mug Shot 2.png|Bugs poses for his second mugshot. Image:Looney103-1-300x168.jpg|Bugs posing for the camera. Image:Bugs Poses.png|Bugs posing for the camera. Image:Bugs Poses with Two Officers.png|Bugs posing for the camera, along with police officers. Image:Snapshot20110731002828.png|Crusher sits next to Daffy and Bugs in the jail cafeteria. Image:Looney103-7-300x168.jpg|Crusher, about to punch Bugs for insulting him. Image:Crusher Plays Innocent and Holds Back.png|Crusher plays innocent after the police notices that he was going to punch Bugs. Image:Daffy's Cake.png|Daffy thinks Porky hid a shovel in the cake he brought. Image:Officer is Behind Daffy.png|Daffy yells at Porky for not putting a shovel in the cake, while an officer is behind him. Image:Officer Takes Bugs and Daffy Away.png|The officer puts Bugs and Daffy back into their jailrooms. Image:Bugs and Daffy Look at the Crusher.png|Bugs and Daffy look at Crusher, while looking for rocks. Image:Crusher Drives his Pickaxe in Bugs and Daffy's Chain.png|Crusher drives his pickaxe into Bugs and Daffy's chain. Image:Crusher Glares at Daffy.png|Crusher glares at Daffy for rambling. Image:Blonde Bugs and Daffy.png|Daffy turns his and Bugs' skin yellow when they break out of jail. Image:Blonde Bugs and Daffy (3).png|The police officer sees no resemblance between the picture and Bugs and Daffy. Image:Dynamite! (3).png|Bugs reveals to have gotten a tattoo in jail... Image:Tattoo Removal.png|... until Daffy wipes it off. Image:Lightning Strikes Down (2).png|Daffy uses his "magic powers" to break the chain, which was really lightning. Image:Found by the Police.png|Bugs and Daffy are caught by the police. Image:Looney103-6-300x168.jpg|Porky drives Bugs and Daffy home, after they were released from jail. Image:Daffy Litters Yet Again.png|Upon being released from jail, Daffy, once again, litters. Image:Get My Pants Please.png|Porky asks Bugs to give him his pants, once the police start following the car. Image:Yosemite-Sam-Blow-My-Stack.jpg|Yosemite Sam sings Blow My Stack. ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes